Le prix de la rédemption
by Ange Feather
Summary: "Tu sais, j'avais peur de vous perdre. Vous êtes ma famille. Mais toi, Kol… c'est différent. Ta présence m'est vitale. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu restes toujours à mes côtés. C'est comme si tu avais été crée uniquement pour moi." Kol / Klaus.


_Le prix de la rédemption_.

_Encore un OS que je n'étais pas censée poster mais après une review et un mp qui me l'ont réclamé, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas". Ceux qui n'aiment pas n'ont qu'à pas lire et puis c'est tout._

_Ceci est un Klaus / Kol. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que la mort de Kol qui m'a bouleversée, il y a aussi le fait que Klaus l'ai vu mourir. J'ai eu mal au coeur pour lui._

_Pour se baigner dans le spleen, je vous invite également à lire mon autre OS qui est centré sur un Kol / Rebekah. L'heure est à la déprime, mes amis !_

* * *

J'ai lorgné des milliers de visages mais je n'y a jamais trouvé de perfection, j'ai passé mes nuits dans les bars en quête de provocation. Je crois que toute ma vie, j'ai cherché un peu de toi dans ce monde. Au moindre son, j'entendais ton rire. Au moindre silence, je sentais ta présence. Tu étais partout. Tu m'as toujours suivi.

Oui, je suis fou. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Je suis accoudé à ton cercueil, penché sur ton beau visage. Tu ouvres les yeux. Ils sont magnifiques mais j'exècre ton regard impitoyable. Tu as le visage d'un ange, Kol, alors pourquoi porte t-il l'expression du diable ?

_-Ne me regarde pas comme ça._

_-Comment voudrais-tu que je te regarde ?_ tu rétorques.

Tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère, Kol. Cela fait longtemps que tu moisis dans une boite, je regrette presque de t'avoir retiré cette dague. Mais c'est trop tard. Ton visage s'est ranimé et déjà, je ne peux plus m'en détacher. Tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce, tu restes allongé. Dans cet océan de rage qu'est ton regard, je reconnais une infime once de stupeur. Tu ne comprends pas.

_-Pourquoi ?_

Bonne question, mon frère. Pourquoi t'ai-je ramené à la vie ? Pourquoi t'ai-je retiré cette dague ? Pourquoi ai-je ouvert mes veines pour te nourrir de mon sang et accélérer ton réveil ? Je ne suis pas certain d'en connaître la raison, alors je réponds spontanément.

_-Tu me manquais, je suppose._

Tu éclates de rire et te redresses en position assise, la tête tournée vers moi. J'entends l'amertume dans ta voix, je vois la haine empreinte dans ton regard.

_-Je te manquais ?_ tu répètes avec ironie.

Ton sourire narquois et ton expression supérieure m'agacent déjà. Je sais bien que tu m'en veux, Kol. Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ces airs-là.

_-Oui._

_-Dans ce cas, je risque de te manquer à nouveau car je m'en vais. Et je ne reviendrai pas._

_-Si tu fais ça, je te renverrai là d'où tu viens._

Ton sourire se fane et ton regard se fait noir de fureur.

_-Tu me menaces déjà ! Pourquoi m'avoir retirer la dague ?_

_-C'est toi qui me menaces, Kol. Tu m'as toujours menacé. Tu disais que tu voulais partir ! Tu voulais me laisser. C'est toujours comme ça avec toi._

Je me redresse pour te regarder de haut.

Ne supportant pas l'infériorité de ta position, tu bondis hors du cercueil pour me faire face.

_-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Klaus. Je ne te menaçais pas à l'époque. Si tu ne voulais pas me voir partir, il te suffisait de me le dire. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me poignarder aussi lâchement!_

Tu me pousses violemment et mon dos percute le mur en un craquement sonore. Je pourrais riposter, mais je ne le veux pas. Ton visage est comme un livre ouvert, Kol, j'y vois ta déception. Tu n'aimes pas ma passivité, tu attends que je fonce sur toi et qu'on se batte.

Non, mon frère, je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir.

_-J'avais peur._

_-C'est ça ton excuse ?_

_-Je crois que je t'aime._

_-C'est quoi ta putain de logique ?!_

_-Et la tienne, Kol ? Même en te prenant dans mes bras, c'était comme si tu m'échappais. Tu serais parti. Même si je t'avais supplié de rester. Avoue-le._

_-Tu te trompes, sombre idiot !_

Je ne me trompe pas, Kol. Toi aussi tu avais peur. Tu avais peur de l'amour que tu éprouvais pour moi et que tu niais derrière tes airs insolents. Ne me mens pas, je ne suis pas dupe. Tu n'aimais pas l'attachement. Tu disais que cela nous rendait faibles. Et nous devions être forts.

_-Je sais où est la vérité. Et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait._

Tu t'avances d'un pas. L'expression de ton visage est si haineuse que je regrette d'avoir vécu assez longtemps pour y être confronté. Jamais tu ne m'avais regardé ainsi.

_-Moi je te ferai regretter, Klaus. Qui es-tu pour diriger nos vies ? Je les libérerai de ton emprise_.

Tes yeux noirs sont insupportables. J'en perds mon sang froid. Je me rue sur toi et te bloque contre le mur en appuyant mon avant-bras contre ton torse. En cet instant, je te hais.

-_En as-tu déjà marre de vivre_ ?

Je déteste ton sourire arrogant, j'abhorre ton air moqueur.

_-En as-tu déjà marre de moi ?_

_-Ne joue pas à ça, Kol !_

_-Sinon quoi ? Tu me tueras encore, Niklaus ? Juste après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimes ?_

_-Oui, je le ferai sans hésiter !_

Je crache ces mots avec colère. Mon visage est si près du tien que je vois dans ton regard le reflet de ma rage et de ma peine. Tu ne réponds pas. Ton expression se fait de marbre. L'arrogance et l'hostilité l'ont déserté. Tu es inquiet, Kol ? Tu as raison de l'être. Je suis à deux doigts de te tuer à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qui retient mon bras. J'essaie de sourire, mais c'est un pli amer qui retrousse mes lèvres.

-_Tu sais_, je reprends d'une voix douce, _j'avais peur de vous perdre. Vous êtes ma famille. Mais toi, Kol… c'est différent. Ta présence m'est vitale. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu restes toujours à mes côtés. C'est comme si tu avais été crée uniquement pour moi._

Ton air est impassible et tes yeux noirs insondables. Je ne supporte pas cette ignorance. Je donnerais un siècle de ma vie pour savoir à quoi tu penses. Tu approches ton visage du mien avec une lenteur exagérée, ton regard me transperce et m'atteint jusqu'au coeur. J'ai envie de m'en détourner mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est dans un doux murmure que tu t'adresses à moi.

-_Si tu m'aimes, Klaus, tu me laisseras partir._

Mon avant-bras appuie instinctivement sur ton torse pour te presser davantage contre le mur. J'ai envie de hurler ma rage et ma colère. Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Tu n'es pas insensible toi non plus, Kol, je le sais. Alors pourquoi es-tu si dur ?

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête.

-_C'est hors de question ! Ne m'oblige à te poignarder à nouveau !_

Ta main gauche se pose sur la mienne qui te maintient toujours et l'autre vient caresser ma joue. Pourquoi ton regard devient-il si tendre, Kol ? Tu veux te jouer de moi ? Tu me crois donc si facilement manipulable ? Crois-tu que je céderai ? Ton visage se rapproche davantage et je sens ton souffle se mêler au mien. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour savourer notre proximité. C'est quelque chose qui ne m'a été donné qu'en rêve pendant tant d'années.

Tu répètes de ta voix douce.

-_Si tu m'aimes, Klaus, tu me laisseras partir_.

J'ouvre les yeux et une unique larme s'échappe et roule sur ma joue. Je me maudis pour ça. Je pourrais l'essuyer rapidement mais ce serait comme admettre sa présence, comme admettre que je pleure devant toi. Je préfère rester dans le déni. Tu ne saisis pas l'occasion de te moquer. On dirait que ma vulnérabilité ne te réjouit même pas. Est-ce la mort qui t'as assagi, Kol, ou est-ce ma tristesse qui déteint sur toi?

J'inspire légèrement et desserre ma prise pour montrer mon accord. Tu te rapproches alors et tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes en un doux baiser, comme une caresse, un effleurement si léger que j'aurais très bien pu l'avoir rêvé. Et ton visage se recule.

Tu as toujours été un enfant pourri gâté, mon frère. Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais. Moi aussi, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais. Mais pas pas cette fois. Pars, mon frère, si tel est ton désir. Je crois que je sais pourquoi je t'ai libéré maintenant. Trop longtemps je me suis voilé la face, mais j'avais besoin de me racheter. Il fallait que je te rende ce que je te dois. Je t'aime trop pour rester injuste avec toi.

Je laisse mes bras retomber le long de mon corps et je sens ta main saisir la mienne. Un geste tendre, un dernier avant ton départ.

-_Tu es peut-être libre de partir, Kol, mais tu es prisonnier de ton amour pour moi. Je sais qu'un jour tu reviendras_.

On s'observe. Un ange passe. Tu l'emportes avec toi.

-_Au revoir, mon frère._

* * *

_J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Ça me remonterait déjà un peu le moral._


End file.
